


The Farm Orchard

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: [Set In Modern Day] Both Carol and Therese take Rindy apple picking.





	The Farm Orchard

Before they went apple picking, they had to make a quick stop at the bank first. In the backseat, Rindy was holding onto her stuffed Nala animal from the recent live action Lion King movie. Carol was buckled in the passenger side, watching the back of Therese punch in her PIN numbers at the ATM machine outside on the leafy, rain puddled sidewalk. Combing her fingers through her flimsy blonde hair, Carol kept staring through the car’s dashboard glass window when Therese had finished loading money into her credit card before shoving her wallet back inside the back pocket of her jeans. She moved her feet from the ATM and headed straight back to the stalling, heated car. Opening the car door, she got in, and had closed the driver’s door shut.

“Remind us to stop at Walgreens on the way back,” Carol said.

“What do we need at Walgreens...?”

“That lovely goat’s milk body lotion I like to use, and a few other things.”

Therese’s hands fumbled as she buckled herself in. She twisted herself around to look through the rear window backing themselves out.

A bicyclist hurriedly zoomed across the right of way, making Therese blare the horn, clearly pissed off. “Move, asshole!” she snapped. 

Rindy started singing and repeating back the cuss word, _“Ass-hole, ass-hole, move move move, you asshole!”_

“All right, honey, that’s enough,” Carol warned her.

xxxxx

Families with small children were located in different parts of the farm orchard picking apples off tree branches and plopping them into their baskets.

Rindy ran ahead with her basket, picking up speed in her skinny blue floral leggings and hot pink rubber boots. Carol and Therese were a few ways behind the five-year-old, walking in perfect step with their own baskets. Rindy stopped running to catch her breath and started dragging her picking basket through the slippery, wet grass and leaves towards the nearest tree. Last night it had rained a great deal, but stopped eventually with a leftover chill and pale, cloudy sky.

“Is this a good one, Mommy?” Rindy had ripped a bright reddish apple with a green belly off the stem of a branch and held it up for inspection. Both Carol and Therese emerged towards the little girl. Carol took the Macintosh from Rindy and began to examine it closely. 

“Looks fine to me, sweetheart,” she said happily, dropping the apple into her daughter’s basket with a soft plop.

Rindy had then started aimlessly reaching out and pulling off her own eye-level of apples to fill up her plastic lined bucket. Therese moved past her down a few sprouting trees in her loose tied hiker boots, heading straight into the Cortlands. Carol settled herself deep in the middle of her family to pick and examine a mixture of both Corts and Macs.

They finished their pickings around noon time and went back to the orchard’s farmhouse to weigh all their apples and pay.


End file.
